A present
by Akari Sakurazuka
Summary: La nieve, un kimono, unas galletitas, una alegre mujer y dos amigas más son los componentes perfectos para recibir más de lo que uno se puede imaginar [Aoshi&Misao]


**"A present"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

Las calles de Kyoto se encontraban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve a causa del descenso de temperatura que comenzó hace un par de semanas, para ser época de invierno se había tardado un poco en helarse el ambiente, no es que sus habitantes se quejaran, pero por lo general en aquellas fechas era muy acogedor llegar a su hogar a tomar un poco de té y acurrucarse en el futón, era una costumbre que no se podía poner en practica como todos los años por el ambiente un tanto caluroso aún. Hace dos semanas comenzaron las lluvias, el clima frío, el granizo llego a golpear con fuerza los techos de las casas de los habitantes de aquella ciudad y por último la nieve se dejó ver, haciendo a Kyoto vestirse de blanco en el último mes del año para recibir con su pura belleza el año nuevo.

Estaba a punto de oscurecer y en aquellos días del año las personas no solían salir mucho por las noches, preferían pasar su tiempo de descanso en sus casas, por ese motivo las tiendas y restaurantes no tenían grandes ventas y cerraban temprano.

Ese era el caso de uno de los restaurantes más populares de todo Kyoto, por no decir el más. Los trabajadores del Aoiya se encontraban limpiando los pisos, mesas y sillas del local para posteriormente cerrar y continuar el día de mañana con un Aoiya reluciente y limpio.

- ¡¡Que frío~!! - Se quejó una chica de apariencia bastante joven moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que su larga trenza se meneara por sus movimientos mientras terminaba de limpiar la última mesa.

- Ne.. Misao-chan te dijimos que te pusieras un kimono... al menos cubre más que lo que traes puesto - Y no podía ser más cierto, los pantalones cortos que portaba la chica no cubrían mucho y por consecuencia resentía aun mas que los demás lo frío del ambiente.

- Pero Okon... - La chica hizo una mueca graciosa que hizo soltar una carcajada a sus dos compañeras que ya se encontraban sentadas en la mesa que Misao acababa de limpiar.

- Vamos Misao-chan, no nos vayas a salir con que el kimono es muy incómodo, no usas uno desde que tenías cinco años de edad así que ese argumento no es válido - Omasu la miró sonriente mientras le cerraba el ojo derecho.

- Mou! pero yo recuerdo que me quejaba porque me picaba - 

- Pero tenías cinco años Misao-chan, a esa edad te quejabas de todo - Volvieron a reírse a coro.

- ¡Hola gente! - Una voz femenina hizo que las tres chicas voltearan extrañadas hacia la puerta del restaurante, cuando reconocieron a la silueta le sonrieron dándole la bienvenida.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Tokio-san? - Preguntó Misao que se levantó para ayudar a la mujer con todas las bolsas y cajas que portaba.

Últimamente la esposa de Saito se daba vueltas de manera frecuente al Aoiya, tenía más del año y medio haciéndolo, en un principio por la buena comida que se servía en aquel sitio y después hiendo a visitar a los onnis, tanta fue la frecuencia con que los visitaba y tanta su simpatía que terminó entablando una bonita relación amistosa con Misao.

Al ser una persona joven pero ya mayor y casada con alguien tan especial como Hajime Saito, Misao la consideraba una mujer única, le tenía en muy alta estima e incluso se podía decir que le tenía cierta admiración.

- Muy bien Misao-chan, acabo de llegar de un viaje - Tokio sonrió sentándose en la mesa donde desde antes de su llegada se encontraban las tres onnis.

- ¿De verdad? - Aparentemente Okon estaba notablemente emocionada.

- Sí, fui a visitar algunos países de Europa -

- ¿Algunos? - Cuestionaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- Sí.. Hajime iba a salir a realizar un trabajo fuera de la ciudad así que yo decidí darme un pequeño paseo por ahí -

- Pequeño ¿ne?.. - Comentó Makimachi, no quería imaginarse lo que para la señora Saito era grande, si para ella aquel viaje había sido pequeño.

- Hay una cosa que me pareció muy interesante, una celebración que se hace en todos y cada uno de los países occidentales según me informaron, todas las personas se movían como hormigas por los centros comerciales para tener listos los obsequios para el 25 de Diciembre -

- ¿Y que tiene de especial ese día? - Preguntó intrigada Misao.

- Es la celebración del nacimiento de alguien importante tiene que ver con creencias religiosas, recuerden que en aquellos países la religión base es la cristiana pero también la relacionan con la llegada de un sujeto, algo así como una leyenda, es algo extraño... pero ellos le dan mucha importancia a eso -

- Ooh! - Expresaron Omasu y Okon sorprendidas, Misao sólo observaba de manera atenta.

- Bueno, el caso es que los obsequios se entregan de preferencia a las doce de la madrugada, es decir a principio del día veinte y cinco - Tokio continuo con su relato emocionada por el hecho de que había logrado despertar el interés en el resto de las chicas - pero también pueden ser entregados el veinte y cuatro y como no aguanto la curiosidad por saber si lo que les traje les gustara se los voy a entregar de una vez jojojo! -

Todas la observaron de manera extraña mientras una enorme gota caía por sus espaldas.

Mientras Tokio se divertía abriendo paquetes y mostrándoles todo lo que había traído de su viaje a Omasu y Okon, Misao las veía de forma distraída, Tokio se dio cuenta de ello y se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede Misao-chan? - 

- Bueno... es que .. - Misao comenzó a tartamudear nunca pensó que le prestaran atención a su estado pensativo, todas estaban demasiado emocionadas para ello, así que Tokio la agarró desprevenida.

- Estabas pensando en Shinomori-san ¿Ne? - Los ojos verdosos de la mujer la miraron de manera pícara mientras golpeaba el costado izquierdo de Misao con el codo.

La joven oniwabanshuu no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse hasta las orejas pero el sonrojo no le duró mucho porque en su rostro se reflejó un gesto de pánico total para inmediatamente después salir corriendo rumbo a la cocina.

- Eh.. ¿Que pasa? - Tokio se quedó a mitad de su burla mirando con cara de incomprensión el polvo que dejó Misao cuando salió corriendo.

- ¿Misao-chan? - Pronunció una Okon muy confundida.

- Oigan... ¿Huele a quemado o me lo estoy imaginando? - Dijo Omasu olfateando el ambiente.

Las tres se voltearon a ver entre sí y salieron corriendo tras Misao.

*~*~*~*~*

- Mou~! - Gritó Misao totalmente furiosa lanzando la charola a la mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina - tanto que me había esforzado para que al final se terminaran quemando... - Se dejó caer al suelo sentándose rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos recargado su cabeza en las mismas.

Cuando Tokio, Omasu y Okon entraron se dedicaron a abrir ventanas y puertas para que el lugar se ventilara, ya que no podían ver nada, cuando gran parte del humo había desaparecido pudieron distinguir la figura de la okashira.

- Misao.. ¿Qué paso? - Tokio se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la joven.

- ... - Misao levantó su mirada azul que se veía empañada mientras unas gotas cristalinas resbalaban por sus mejillas - Yo en verdad me esforcé... perdí todo el día por eso sniff...-

- ¿De que hablas Misao-chan? - La mujer le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarla.

- ¡De las galletas que le cociné con tanto esmero a Aoshi-sama! - La jovencita se paró de golpe para tomar el recipiente donde se encontraban las dichosas galletas, las cuales estaban algo más que carbonizadas.

Las otras tres sólo la miraron con tristeza, Omasu y Okon habían notado que Misao no había salido de la cocina en todo el día haciendo quien sabe que cosas ahora comprendían el motivo por el cual había estado tan ocupada para ni si quiera salir a almorzar.

- Ne.. Misao-chan ya es hora de que le lleves el te a Aoshi-san - Dijo Omasu tratando de animarla - mañana ya intentaras de nuevo con las galletas ¿si? -

- Ah! pero antes que nada vamos a cambiarte - Ahora la que se paró de golpe fue Tokio sonriendo alegremente, se acercó a Misao y la tomó por los hombros - ¡Vamos chicas, todas a la habitación de Misao! - Y las tres salieron corriendo llevando consigo a una perturbada Misao.

*~*~*~*~*

- ¿Pe.. pero que es esto? - Misao se miraba en el espejo, había sido cambiada de su atuendo normal por las tres mujeres que apenas habían llegado a la habitación la habían empezado a desvestir y vestir dejándola completamente diferente en un par de minutos.

- Te ves muy bien Misao-chan - Tokio sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de las onnis, incluyendo Misao, terminó de amarrar el grueso lazo color blanco sobre el pelo de Misao dejando éste recogido en una coleta alta y un par de rebeldes mechones caían delicadamente sobre su cara enmarcando sus rasgos femeninos.

El kimono no era la gran cosa, era de color azul marino muy parecido al color de los cabellos y haciendo resaltar sus ojos que eran de un azul más claro, tenía pequeños pétalos de sakura de color blanco esparcidos al azar haciendo juego con el listón que Tokio había colocado en el cabello de la okashira, es verdad no era un atuendo muy complicado, pero así de sencillo se le veía muy bien a Misao.

*~*~*~*~*

Misao caminaba rumbo al lugar donde Aoshi acostumbraba meditar todos los días en sus manos llevaba una charola con el té que había preparado para el ex-okashira. Apreciaba mucho lo que habían hecho sus amigas y compañeras con el plan de animarla y había sonreído para ellas en muestra de agradecimiento pero la verdad es que si sentía muy triste.

Había puesto tanto de sí en aquellas galletitas como para que todo acabara así, quería llevárselas esa misma noche a Shinomori para que acompañara el té con ellas pero por un descuido todo se echo a perder.

Tocó levemente en señal de que pasaría, deslizó la puerta y se colocó frente a su Aoshi-sama esperando que este terminara lo que estaba haciendo para entregarle el té en las manos.

Shinomori Aoshi abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir la presencia de Misao en aquella habitación, sus ojos azules se posaron sobre la jovencita al verla vestida y peinada de forma diferente. Por que negarlo, se veía muy bien. De hecho Misao siempre le había parecido linda y estaba seguro que no existía persona en el mundo que se resistiera al carácter tan alegre que ella poseía, a la amabilidad con la cual se dirigía a todos. Al contrario de otras mujeres la belleza de Misao era total y completamente natural fuera de maquillajes y cuanto menjurje se untaban otras mujeres para lucir bellas.

Era bonita tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Aoshi se impresionó a si mismo al pensar de aquella forma, al parecer las meditaciones le estaban ayudando a pensar con mayor claridad, sin confusiones. Las cosas sólo fluían en su mente porque así las sentía, así las pensaba y punto.

Tomó el té de las manos de la joven de cabellos negros, dirigió una mirada a los ojos de Misao y se detuvo un instante.

- ¿Sucede algo Aoshi-sama? -

- ¿Estas bien? -

- ¿Oro? - Soltó Misao haciéndole recordar a Aoshi a Kenshin con sus eternas caras de confusión, claro que esa expresión se escuchaba más suave en la voz de Misao.

- Te ves triste -

- Anou.. fue un accidente.. -

- ¿Accidente? - Aoshi comenzó a pensar cosas realmente malas y se empezó a preocupar.

- Sólo se me quemaron unas galletas... no es nada de importancia, no se preocupe - Misao bajo su mirada al piso aún más triste al recordar todo lo sucedido con las galletas.

- ¿Eran muy importantes? - La ojiazul subió sus ojos hasta chocar con la mirada azul hielo de Aoshi - porque si lo era.. puedo intentar ayudarte a hacerlas de nuevo.. -

...

Oo!!

Misao estaba más que sorprendida ante la propuesta de Aoshi.

- No Aoshi-sama no tiene porque molestarse - negó haciendo que su larga coleta se balanceara delicadamente luego guardo silencio unos segundos - esas galletas eran para usted - confesó agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

Ahora el sorprendido era Aoshi. ¿Misao estaba triste porque unas galletas se le había quemado?, ¿Unas galletas para él?, dejó el té en el suelo y de manera dudosa colocó una de sus manos sobre las de la okashira que se encontraban entre lazadas de manera nerviosa sobre las piernas de la misma.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor? - Estrechó las manos de Misao.

Misao por un momento sintió que estaba soñando, sí.. para ella era una sueño muy bonito pero al sentir la mano de Aoshi estrechar las suyas y sentir el calor que emanaba de esta, se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, se trataba de una maravillosa realidad - ¿Qué tal si me pide hacer algo para usted?, eso me haría sentir menos culpable por mi descuido - Declaró.

- Pero tú no hiciste nada.. -

- Por favor -

Aoshi guardó silencio un instante como si estuviera pensando en algo - Esta bien - con su mano libre acarició la mejilla izquierda de Misao para que esta lo volteara a ver cuando logró su cometido la depósito en aquella suave mejilla, no sabía muy lo que hacía, pero lo que hacía lo sentía necesario y no necesitaba más explicaciones para ello. Misao no parecía molesta a su tacto y el se sentía tranquilo con este así que no había ningún problema - De ahora en adelante vendrás por las tardes a acompañarme en mis meditaciones ¿De acuerdo? -

- Hai - Misao sonrió contenta, al final todo resultó mucho mejor.

El cielo nublado comenzó a arrojar pequeños copos de nieve desde la llegada de Misao con Aoshi así que en ese momento estaba nevando con mayor intensidad.

- Creo que estaremos un buen rato aquí.. - Comentó el hombre.

- Así parece.. - Misao contestó mientras veía la nieve caer y trataba de ver la entrada del Aoiya que se encontraba a algunos pasos de ahí, pero le era imposible, la tormenta de nieve era demasiado fuerte.

- Por cierto Misao, ese kimono no te lo había visto antes -

- ¡Ah! Tokio-san me lo acaba de regalar - Misao lo observó sonriendo - Acaba de llegar de un viaje de Europa y nos platicó cosas muy interesantes de aquellos países, ¿Quiere que le cuente? -

- Hai, me parece buena idea -

Mientras Misao hablaba animadamente mirando caer los copos de nieve, Aoshi la observaba con atención, sintiendo la necesidad de que aquel instante fuera infinito y que aquellos inocentes copos de nieve les siguiera impidiendo regresar a su morada para así pasar un momento más juntos en aquel sitio.

Hablando, escuchándola y mirándola.

**Notas de la Autora:**

_¡Por fin! lo terminé *Akari da pequeños saltitos emocionada*, sólo quiero aclarar que no se mucho sobre Tokio-san y la verdad no se si se escriba así el nombre... si se escribe diferente por favor avísenme para corregirlo ^^ y sobre Misao.. lo de los ojos azules es porque decidí utilizar su color de ojos en el manga, desde hace mucho tiempo tenía intenciones de hacer un fic con Misao y Aoshi como protagonistas pero no se me había ocurrido un buen argumento... debo de confesar que me encanta esta pareja ^ ~, espero que les guste este fic que es mi regalo atrasado de navidad para todas aquellas que gustan de este par y mi agradecimiento a todas aquellas autoras que escriben sobre ellos ^~ ja ne!._


End file.
